Ceradust
Ceradust '''(formerly known as '''Arik Ceradust Johnson or Cera The Phantom) is a commentator who started November 5, 2016. Before that, he did reaction videos and has since made reviews and countdowns via a side channel called Ceradust Army. History He started doing commentaries because he thought they would be fun to make despite knowing his quality was terrible in comparison to the commentators he looked up to (E.G. MasterTP10, Doodletones, MangaKamen). People began to commentate on him after his video on blazingknight was covered by Doodletones on DLCTV. As a commentator, he mainly does his commentaries unscripted thus leading to many faulty points making it into the final video (and the commentaries on him by extension) attempted a story arc involving time travel as an excuse to cover old bandwagons but scrapped it after his Blackish Butler commentary and became infamous for recording his commentaries with a camcorder. He then became a member of Deck of the Chipmunks on June 23, 2017 (before the group would later disband) and a member of The Cloud Palace on February 5, 2018. Starting with his MegaDoopTV commentary, he has retired the use of his camcorder in his commentaries. This has started to gain him favorable reception. On October 11, 2018, he became a member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics. On November 29, 2018, he became a member of Acronym. Avatars * Spectra Phantom (Bakugan) {Main} * Kyoya Gaen (Future Card Buddyfight) {Main} * Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) {Main} * Kazuma Shouji (Cardfight Vanguard) {Main} * Rantaro Amami (Danganronpa) {Main} * Neopolitan (RWBY) {Main} * Goro Akechi (Persona) * Ashe (Megaman) * Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Chaos (Under Night In Birth) * Cooler (Dragon Ball) * Entrapta (She-Ra - 2018) * Hanamaru (Love Live) * Leavatinn (Fire Emblem) * Rimiru (Slime anime because f*ck light novel titles) * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) * Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Kei "Shiroe" Shirogane (Log Horizon) do it Cera~~ * Sakate Onigashira (Future Card Buddyfight) {Retired} * Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) {Retired} * Sofia Sakharov (Future Card Buddyfight) {Retired} * Eclipse (Sonic Series) {Retired} * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) {Retired} * Olivier Gaillard (Cardfight Vanguard Legion Mate) {Retired} * Kazumi Onimaru (Cardfight Vanguard G Next) {Retired} * Tokoha Anjou (Cardfight Vanguard G) {Retired} * C2 (Code Geass) {Retired} * Lubbock (Akame Ga Kill) {Retired} * Alito (Yugioh Zexal) {Retired} * Yuri (Yugioh Arc V) {Retired} * Heckyl (Power Rangers Dino Charge) {Retired} * Team Skull Grunt (Pokemon) {Retired} * Toko Fukawa (Danganronpa) {Retired} People he co-op'd with * SL4Y3R (twice, once on The Cloud Palace) * Kainu * Keyblade Master (The Cloud Palace) * Crimson Paladin (The Cloud Palace) People who commentated on him * Doodletones (twice) * Kurome Towa * Skull of the Commentator * Lebers * SolarFenrir * rye5guy * Lexical Medley * Jonah Smith (joke) * Dicksponge Ent. * Keyblade Master (twice, once as a joke) * Zinko Mintle (twice) * Halofan HP00 * Dale Rockman (joke) * Foster (tri-op with Unded Meowth and Citrus Flamingo) Links * His YouTube Channel * His Twitter Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:The Cloud Palace Category:D.I.E Category:Acronym